fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Baroque Works
Baroque Works (バロックワークス, Barokku Wākusu) was a criminal organization created by the former Warlord, Crocodile, to take over the kingdom of Alabasta. The organization accomplished many different tasks over a period of several years for that one purpose. Baroque Works agents often function as bounty hunters and take down pirates in order to earn more money to aid their operations. These bounty hunters were persuaded under the false goal that Baroque Works' objective was to build an ideal nation and performing well in the organization meant higher social status in said nation. The more important tasks of the agents, however, were to spread lies and rumors in Alabasta about their king, Nebra Nefeltari, in order to launch a rebellion against him. They did this by releasing the illegal substance Boogie Powder to cause the drought in the country. All these missions together led toward the takeover of Alabasta and Crocodile's ultimate goal, the Ancient Weapon Pluton that is said to be hidden somewhere in the kingdom. This overall plan went under the name "Operation Utopia", Baroque Works' known operation locations outside of Alabasta, are Misty Peak and Little Garden. Crocodile's ambitions, as well as the entire organization itself, were crushed by the Straw Hat Pirates, who came to Alabasta to help their good friend, Princess Vivi Nefeltari. After Crocodile was defeated, Alabasta was saved and Vivi, who was going to join, decided to stay as princess of Alabasta. Crocodile, Mr. 1, Mr. 2, and Mr. 3, four of the top Baroque Work Members got sent to Impel Down for their crimes. There, they assisted their former enemy, Luffy, in breaking out of Impel Down to rescue Ace. The main ship of Baroque Works is Full, total bounty is 160,000,000 berries. Baroque Works Members The Baroque Works system of code names is simple. All the main agents are given code names and address each other by these. No one knows the other agent's actual names. There are differences between male agents code names and female agents code names; male agents get a number in their name, while female agents are named after days and holidays (Officer Agents are holidays while Frontier Agents are days as well as Mother's and Father's Day). The ranking order among the organization goes by numbers; the smaller the number, the higher the rank an agent has. The main agents are, with the exception of Mr. 2, all made of a male/female pairing that are named after the male agent (e.g., Mr. 1 and Ms. New Year's Eve are the Mr. 1 pair). On top of the organization is the boss Crocodile, who calls himself "Mr. 0." His partner is Ms. Sunday. Below this top pair there are thirteen main pairs of agents who take orders directly from the top, although they didn't know Mr. 0´s true identity until he revealed it to them in Rainbase. There are five main agents under Mr. 0, known as the officer agents. They are the main agents of Baroque Works and are paired with female agents that best compliment their abilities. The other pairs, the 6th pair up to the 12th pair, are known as the frontier agents. They are spread out all over the first few islands of the Grand Line and raise funds to sponsor the activities of Baroque Works by attacking pirate ships that just arrived in the Grand Line. The 13th pair are the punishers and they punish any agents that fail in their missions. Below the higher ranking agents, there are 2000 subordinate agents called Millions and Billions. The Millions are the subordinates of the frontier agents and are 1800 agents in total. The Billions are the other 200 agents who are subordinates to the officer agents, who are said to be the next in line to become a number agent should a position be opened. These members also have Mr. and Ms. proceeding their code names but, unlike number agents, these names follow no pattern whatsoever. Members *Top Members **Mr. 0 **Ms. Sunday *Officer Agents **Mr. 1 **Mr. 2 (Bon Clay) **Mr. 3 **Mr. 4 **Mr. 5 **Ms. New Year's Eve **Ms. April Fools Day **Ms. Groundhog's Day **Ms. Valentine *Frontier Agents **Mr. 6 **Mr. 7 **Mr. 8 (Former) **Mr. 9 **Mr. 10 **Mr. 11 **Mr. 12 **Ms. Mother's Day **Ms. Father's Day **Ms. Monday **Ms. Wednesday (Former) **Ms. Tuesday **Ms. Thursday **Ms. Saturday *Unluckies **Mr. 13 **Ms. Friday *Billions **Akumai **Mr. Mellow **Mr. Love **Geronimo *Millions **Ms. Catherina **Mr. Beans **Mr. Shimizu *Other Members **Bunchi **Lassoo **Karoo (Former) **Lizard Runners Members' Fates * Mr. 0: Defeated by Luffy D. Monkey, escaped from Impel Down, headed to the New World. * Ms. Sunday: Joined the Straw Hat Pirates. * Banchi: Unknown. * Mr. 1: Defeated by Zolo Roronoa, escaped from Impel Down, headed to the New World with Crocodile. * Ms. New Year's Eve: Defeated by Nami, returned to being the owner of Spiders Cafe. * Mr. 2 Bon Clay: Defeated by Sanji, remained in Impel Down to help Luffy escape. Two years later, he has become the new "Queen" of Newkama Land in Impel Down. * Mr. 3: Defeated by Luffy D. Monkey, escaped from Impel Down, joined the Buggy Pirates. * Ms. April Fools Day: Defeated by Karoo, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Mr. 4: Defeated by Usopp and Chopper Tony Tony, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Ms. Groundhog's Day: Defeated by Usopp and Chopper Tony Tony, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Lassoo: Defeated by Usopp and Chopper Tony Tony, became the mascot of Spiders Cafe. * Mr. 5: Defeated by Zolo Roronoa, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Ms. Valentine: Defeated by Nami and Vivi Nefeltrai, became an employee of Spiders Cafe. * Mr. 6: Unknown. * Ms. Mother's Day: Unknown. * Mr. 7 (first): Killed by Zolo Roronoa. * Mr. 7 (second): Defeated by Vivi Nefeltrai, proceeding fate unknown. * Ms. Father's Day: Defeated by Vivi Nefeltrai, proceeding fate unknown. * Mr. 8: Returned to being captain of the Alabasta royal guard. * Ms. Monday: Married to Mr. 9, currently living at Whiskey Peak. * Mr. 9: Married to Miss Monday, currently living at Whiskey Peak. * Ms. Wednesday: Returned to being the princess of Alabasta Kingdom. * Carue: Returned to being the leader of the Super Spot Billed Duck Squad. * Mr. 10: Unknown. * Ms. Tuesday: Unknown. * Mr. 11: Killed by Billions Mr. Mellow. * Ms. Thursday: Unknown. * Mr. 12: Unknown. * Ms. Saturday: Unknown. * Mr. 13: Defeated by Sanji, joined the Navy as a sketch artist. * Miss Friday: Defeated by Sanji, joined the Navy as Mr. 13's partner. * Mr. Beans: Defeated by Zolo Roronoa, proceeding fate unknown. * Ms. Catherina: Defeated by Zolo Roronoa, proceeding fate unknown. * Millions: Unknown * Billions: Unknown Trivia * Oda once joked that Baroque Works sends their members on holiday to the winter festivals in Hokkaido. Since none of the members are allowed to meet, they would send them separately. * Many of the dreams revealed by Ms. April Fools Day's Colors Trap were difficult for the Baroque Members to resolve. ** Crocodile's dream (like Luffy's) was to become the King of the Pirates. ** Mr. 1's dream to be a superhero was a pun with his Cursed Fruit, the Blade-Blade Fruit, because in Japan super is supa. His nickname as a "Killer" makes it somewhat ironic with heroism. ** Mr. 4's dream to be a pizza boy would have been hindered by the fact he was too slow (hence why his apron has "delivery in 30 hours" written on it). ** Mr. 5's dream to be a fireman was also considered problematic, as his Cursed Fruit powers are something a fireman would have considered hazardous. (On the other hand, the fact that he was immune to explosions could be seen as beneficial as he would be unaffected by backdraft explosions). ** Ms. New Year's Eve's dream to remain as Paula the cafe owner would not have been considered ideal due to the Spiders Cafe's run-down state. (However, her dream was one of the few to be realized: the Baroque Works members who escaped returned to create a new Spiders Cafe from the Cactus Saloon) ** Ms. Groundhog's Day' dream to be a princess was also considered very farfetched because of her rudeness and Cursed Fruit power involving digging around in the dirt. ** Ms. Valentine's Day wished to be a girl who creates chocolate confections, linked to her name "Valentine." It can also be considered ironic, due to her lemon theme and as chocolates are often linked to obesity, though her Cursed Fruit allows her to hide her weight. * Out of all the officer agents only Ms. Sunday, Mr. 3 and Mr. 2 Bon Clay did not have their dreams revealed by Ms. April Fools Day's technique. ** Robin's own dream was revealed through the Straw Hats' adventures: to discover the True History. Her dream was hindered by her plight against the World Government, something later revoked by the Straw Hats' dedication to their own crewmates. ** Mr. 2 Bon Clay later revealed he had always dreamed of meeting Ivankov Emporio, a dream he later is able to make happen in Impel Down thanks to Luffy. His dream had been hindered by the fact that Ivankov was held within Impel Down's walls. **Coincidentally, all three have aided Luffy in some way. *Members of Baroque Works are placed in levels of Impel Down that are more severe than their assigned bounties (Mr. 2 Bon Clay was in Level 3 despite having a bounty lower than 50,000,000 berries; Crocodile was in Level 6 despite having a bounty lower than 100,000,000 berries). * "Baroque" is the name of an artistic style from 16th century around Europe, including Italy, which might be a reference to how Italian mafia organizations work (like codenames). This particular name may have been chosen because the Baroque art style is associated with the elaborate and dramatic, mirrored by Baroque Works' deeds. * The idea of a numbering system to designate agents, such as the one Baroque Works uses, is fairly popular in fictional criminal organizations, such as the SPECTRE organization of the James Bond series. * During Movie 2, a Baroque Works ship can be seen behind Merry Go when it was being captured. * All the male members except Crocodile have their numbers somewhere on their bodies. References Site Navigation Category:Baroque Works Category:Organizations Category:Former Organizations Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Underworld